


Squishy Cheeks

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marichat gloriousness, warm up for the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat's got some squishy cheeks. Marinette points this out. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy Cheeks

“Princess, you’ve been ogling at me for a few minutes now,” Chat stated with a smirk, making Marinette blink in surprise.  “Are you starting to fall for me?”

It took a moment for the words to register and for Marinette to pull herself out of her thoughts enough to respond.  “Not quite, Kitty,” she said with a giggle.  Marinette set aside her knitting needles and scooted to lean down to where Chat sat on her floor.  She brought her hands out to either side of his face and poked him in the cheeks.  Repeatedly. 

As if that hadn’t confused the super boy enough, Marinette then pinched his cheeks and squished them upwards to force a smile on his face, then a frown.  She leaned back and snickered to herself as Chat rubbed his assaulted face.  “What was that for?” he asked in a whining tone.

“You’ve got a squishy face,” Marinette said before swiveling in her seat to face her desk.

Chat floundered, glancing around the room with a pout on his face.  His face wasn’t that squishy!  Why did she even care about that?! 

Marinette glanced over her shoulder a few minutes later to see that Chat hadn’t moved.  Instead, he just sat with his legs crossed, a look of complete confusion on his face.  She couldn’t help the snort that erupted, audibly cooing when the blond glared at her.  “I’m sorry, Kitty!” she apologized through giggles. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Chat asked, his ears drooping.

Marinette slipped out of her chair to sit beside him, failing to contain her giggles.  “I really am sorry, though!” She cupped his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, which made Chat press against her hand.  “It’s cute, if that makes it any better?”

Chat shook his head, moving to sit himself in Marinette’s lap.  “It doesn’t, you meanie…” he said in a mock-pout.  Marinette rolled her eyes, moving her hand to run through Chat’s hair.  “I already knew I’m cute.”

Marinette groaned, regretting her decision to comfort the boy.  He pulled this act just to get her to pet him, didn’t he?  Sneaky cat.  Though, it was hard to stay mad at him when her began to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well start calling me Cheese if I keep writing stuff like this...


End file.
